Vorlage:Hauptseite/Zitate
"Das Navigationssystem ist total im Eimer. Es denkt, wir wären in 'nem Park. Oh mein Gott das ist ja ein Park! Weg von den Kindern! Fahr auf den See zu!" Phil als Haleys Beifahrer in Mit Poncho & Panflöte. "Ich bin der coole Dad. Das... das ist mein Ding. Ich bin hip, ich surfe im Web, ich simse... lol, laugh out loud, omg, oh my god, wtf, why the face. Ähm, naja... ich hab alle Tanznummern aus High School Musical drauf, also..." Phil in Schafe, schwarz und weiß "Die Sache ist die: Mädels stehen nicht auf diesen ganzen romantischen Kram. Die stehen auf Macht und Erfolg. Und da du nichts davon hast... musst du der witzige Kerl sein." Jay gibt Manny Frauentipps in Fizbo ist wieder da! "Ja, ich habe Mut. Achterbahnen: Die liebe ich. Gruselfilme: Ghostbusters habe ich wie oft gesehen? Sieben Mal. Ich fahre regelmäßig durch Stadtviertel, die bis vor kurzem noch sehr gefährlich waren. Also ja, ich habe praktisch vor gar nichts Angst... außer vor Clowns. Das weiß die Familie nicht, also sssch. Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren. Ich weiß nicht, wo diese Angst herkommt. Meine Mutter meint, das liegt daran, dass ich als Kind mal nen toten Clown im Wald gefunden habe, aber wer weiß?" Phil über seinen Mut in Fizbo ist wieder da! Phil: "Heeey, sieh mal an: Gutscheine für... fünf Mal Gratisknuddeln." Claire: "Gefällts dir nicht?" Phil: "Ist das 'n Scherz? Ich finds super. Das ist so... kreativ. Fünf Mal Freiknuddeln was normalerweise nichts kostet, aber dadurch ist es offiziell. Das ist toll." Claire: "Ich war so stolz auf mich, als mir das eingefallen ist. Weil es völlig unmöglich ist, dir etwas zu kaufen. Ich meine, du wünschst dir nie was." Phil (alleine): "Ääähm, was ich mir wünsche: Roboterhund, Nachtsichtbrille, Insektensauger, GPS-Uhr, Lautsprecher die wie Steine aussehen. Ich liebe meine Frau, aber beim Schenken ist sie scheiße. Verzeihung für die Pay-TV-Sprache, aber... oh, Yoghurtmaschine. Ich kann nicht nicht an Dinge denken, die ich mir wünsche." Phil und Claire über Geschenke in Der falsche Song zur rechten Zeit? Als ich gehört habe, dass Manny fechten will, hab ich gedacht: "Klar! Ein grobmotorischer Junge, eine tödliche Waffe... was soll da schief gehen?" Jay über Mannys neues Hobby in Kindheitstrauma-Taten Phil: "Alex ist in allem super, was sie ausprobiert, also... sie wird ihre Berufung finden" Claire: "Ja, wird sie. Und Haley ist... ..." Phil: "Haley... ist ein so hübsches Kind." Claire: "Hinreißend, ganz entzückend." Phil: "Sie kann mit jemandem zusammenkommen, der in irgendwas der Beste ist. Und dann hätten wir da noch Luke... ... Bei dem haben wirs ein bisschen versemmelt." Phil und Claire über ihre Kinder in Kindheitstrauma-Taten. Phil: "Flugzeuge mocht' ich schon immer. Wäre einiges anders in meinem Leben gelaufen, wär ich wahrscheinlich Pilot geworden... was ist, wenn du die Fernsteuerung aus und schnell wieder an machst?" Jay: "Ja, du wärst 'n klasse Pilot geworden." Jay und Phil mit einem Modellflugzeug in Kletten und Kakteen. "Du hast mich mit einer Choreographie betrogen, und das ist die schlimmste Form!" Cam beschwert sich bei Mitchell über dessen spontane Flashmob-Aktion in Alles Gute zur ersten Lebenskrise! bearbeiten